Throughout the United States and other countries culverts are failing every day. Culverts provide important drainage functions for roads, railroad beds, and drainage systems. The life of many corrugated metal pipe (CMP) culverts have passed. Just in New Mexico alone over 430 thousand are in critical condition. Culvert failures are imminent and occurring every day. Loss of life, property damage and user delay cost are critical to the public. Using traditional trenched methods the roadway may have to be closed, or in cases where it is feasible to do half width construction, safety concerns come into play, and must be addressed with traffic control solutions which can be problematic in situations of high traffic density as well as locations having limited access through the area of control. Moreover, with increasing environmental regulations trenched methods produce another set of issues because of the amount of material that must be disturbed to replace a culvert Culvert locations by nature are often near bodies of water.